Who's the Fairest of them All?
by MikeJaffa
Summary: Hoshi starts acting strangely during an ion storm. Femslash. Rated M to be on the safe side. Set during S1/S2, but minor spoilers for "In a Mirror, Darkly"
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Who's the Fairest of them All?

AUTHOR: MikeJaffa

SYNOPSIS: Hoshi starts acting strangely during an ion storm. Femslash. Rated M. Set during S1/S2, but spoilers for "In a Mirror, Darkly."

DSICLAIMER: Enterprise is owned by CBS. I am making no money off writing and publishing this work of fan fiction.

8

8

8

8

T'Pol stood at the edge of the cliff 30 meters above crashing waves and looked through the binoculars at the shuttle pod descending out of the mid-morning sky. She lowered the binoculars opened her communicator. "T'Pol to Sato."

"Sato here. Go ahead."

"The shuttle pod is on approach. I will need your assistance."

"I'll be right out."

T'Pol closed the communicator. She turned and walked back towards the mansion. It was one of many mansions on the island, an island on a planet of abandoned cities and mining towns.

T'Pol had remembered the story from her childhood: this planet, Drakus 4, had been colonized when the people of its neighbor, Drakus 3, had invented warp travel and begun mining Drakus 4 for its dilithium. But not long after contact had been made with the Vulcans, the mines on Drakus 4 had played out and the planet had been abandoned. At the same time, Drakus 3's global unity had fractured, resulting in a global war that had destroyed the species. T'Pol remembered how news of the Drakusians extinction had reached Vulcan, and whether humans would be the next race to destroy themselves. The species were similar in many ways, but despite seeing humans as impetuous, T'Pol felt they deserved more credit than most Vulcans were willing to give them.

In any event, as the Vulcans had been digesting that tragedy, a neighboring race, the Valrons, had annexed the Drakus system to mine the dilithium from the system's other planets and moons. None of which would have mattered if Drakus 4 didn't have unusual aurora that produced odd subspace disruptions during ion storms that happened every 45 years. Ion storms were normally unpredictable, but the ones in the Drakus systems were amazingly regular. The planet's magnetic field and atmosphere would provide enough protection to anyone on the ground, but a ship would have to retreat to the solar system's Oort cloud until the storm passed. But with relations between the Vulcans and the Valrons being tense, ultimately, only a ship from a third party, the *Enterprise,* had been allowed into the system to make the study of the ion storms. Captain Archer had been surprised by the news that Ambassador Soval had done the diplomatic equivalent of back flip to get T'Pol permission to stay overnight on the planet after the *Enterprise* left orbit, , but the Valrons had stipulated only one other crew member could stay with her. And with the Valrons being an extremely chauvinistic matriarchy, that officer would have to be female. T'Pol had requested Hoshi's presence without hesitation.

The overgrown garden had was covered with boxes and crates from the first shuttle pod. Hoshi and T'Pol had landed just before dawn and had divided their time between setting up equipment and exploring the premises. The mansion had been chosen because it had survived decades of inoccupancy best, so they would stay in there. Hoshi, T'Pol, and Crewmen Cutler and Jones would the bulk of work that day, and then T'Pol and Hoshi would continue a more general survey the next day. The day after that, the *Enterprise* would return.

The shuttle pod landed. As Hoshi and T'Pol approached, the hatch opened. Ensign Cutler and crewman Sharon Jones climbed out, and began to haul out boxes.

T'Pol said, "Did you bring everything?"

Cutler nodded. "Power converter, sleeping bags, portable commode, and last but not least, food, a portable stove, and disposable cutlery. You guys will be ok for a couple of days?"

Jones smiled. "Hey, didn't you hear? Hoshi hangs out in T'Pol's quarters once a week. They're probably getting a little romantic vacation out of this."

T'Pol said, "You are in error, Crewman. I am assisting Ensign Sato in learning to control her emotions. We do not have a sexual relationship."

"I know, Sub-Commander. I was just kidding around." Jones picked up a box. "Where do you want the piano, ladies?"

The four women carried the gear into the mansion and set everything up in a palatial ball room. The walls were covered with friezes depicting young women in filmy gowns, their arms stretched up towards a light source that looked like aurora. T'Pol stuck her scanner in the fireplace and said, "The chimney is remarkably free of debris, so it should be safe for us to set a fire in the fire place."

Cutler nodded. "I saw a wood pile out back."

After they had brought the wood in, Cutler looked at the friezes. She asked, "Hoshi, wasn't the guy who owned this place some kind of perv?"

Hoshi said, "The Valron database says the guy who bought this place was totally whack doodle. He believed that this place was a gateway to other universes, and the key to psychically connecting to them was pretty girls in not a lot of clothing."

"Ooohhh," Culter said.

"Fascinating though that is," T'Pol said, "we have tasks to complete before the shuttle pod must lift off at sunset."

Stopping only to eat lunch, the four women erected a solar-powered sensor platform in the middle of the garden. Then they assembled the instrument package for a balloon, inflated the balloon and launched it. Then they set up more sensors and a small command post in the ballroom and connected the stations to the power converter. They completed their work ahead of schedule.

Culter said, "Seriously, you two will be all right?"

T'Pol said, "I appreciated your concern, but the structure has already been studied by Valronian authorities and approved for habitation. I do not anticipate any trouble."

"With all due respect, Ma'am, that's what we think every time we go someplace."

"True, crewman, but your people adopted the saying that a broken clock is right twice a day. You have your orders."

"Yes, Ma'am." She started to climb into the shuttle pod, then looked over at Hoshi. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"I don't know what you wouldn't do, Liz."

T'Pol said, "It amazes me how often humans can find occasions for double entendre."

Cutler closed up the shuttle pod. Hoshi and Sato watched it lift off. Then T'Pol said, "Show me what you found."

Hoshi lead T'Pol back to a small room by the ball room. There was a desk with a large book on it.

Hoshi said, "I didn't find much, but that looks like a ledger. Translating it should give us some insight into life here. Anthropologists and historians might want that, and I get to translate something."

"It is always good to exercise one's skills, as long as it does not detract from out other tasks here."

"It won't."

Hoshi carried the ledger back to the ballroom. T'Pol took another look at the friezes.

Hoshi said, "Yeah, men, right?"

"You sound cynical."

Hoshi paused, then said, "You once said I can't change my nature. Well, men—with the possible exception of Vulcan men—have built in desire to bed women that never goes away. No matter how much humanity has advanced, I know that plenty of guys look at me and see a cute little Asian with a nice butt, and I have to work ten times as hard as a guy would to show how smart I am."

"Would you say that about Captain Archer? I know you have known him for a long time. What about Commander Tucker?"

"I see your point, but then there's the guy who built this place. For every gentleman there are a hundred cads. It's always inside you." She half turned away. "You have to fight her every day."

"'Her'?"

"What? Oh, slip of the tongue. Never mind. You hungry, Sub-Commander? I'm starving."

"This would be a good time to have a meal, and we are not going to do much of a survey tonight."


	2. Chapter 2

They got the fire started, then Hoshi picked through the food locker. "Let's see, what do you want? Vegetarian something, or dehydrated plomeek broth?"

"The something. We'll save the broth for tomorrow."

"Best for last?"

"Depends on how you define 'best.'"

"Yeah, that would be a problem. And I'll have the beef stew."

It didn't take long to heat their meals. They sat down on the floor between their sleeping bags.

Hoshi picked up her PADD and frowned. "Oh, crap."

"What?"

"I was going to ask if you minded if I played some music, but I was in a hurry and all I downloaded were Bond show tunes and lounge music."

"Bond month."

"Bond month. Left me with Bond on the brain!"

"What was that you said about male chauvinism, Hoshi?"

"Chalk it up to human illogic, T'Pol. And I like some of the tunes. What do you want to do?"

"Under the circumstances, the Bond music would, for me, be the least unpalatable choice. My only concern is whether Commander Tucker hears it."

"Ok." Hoshi tabbed an option, and "A View to a Kill" started playing. They started eating.

A communicator chirped. T'Pol opened it and set it on the floor between herself and Hoshi. "T'Pol here."

"T'Pol?" Archer's voice said. "I was hailing Hoshi's communicator. Is she all right?"

"I'm here, Captain," Hoshi said.

Archer paused, then said, "Is that music playing? You two do know the difference between a party and a landing party, right?"

Trip chuckled in the background. "Sounds like 'A View to a Kill.' I think Bond Month just got extended." (Hoshi turned to T'Pol and mouthed the word 'Sorry.')

T'Pol said, "There is no problem, Captain. We are simply listening to music while we eat."

"Good," Archer said, "because I do not want to go down in history as the starship captain who contributed to the delinquency of a Vulcan. The storm is picking up and we're breaking orbit. Just wanted to check in with you guys."

T'Pol said, "We will be well, Captain. I don't anticipate any trouble."

"Good," Archer said. "See you in two days. *Enterprise* out."

Hoshi closed the communicator.

T'Pol mused, "'The delinquency of a Vulcan'?"

"He was kidding."

"Still, some of my people would already say his responsible for my…delinquency."

"If you ask me, your people are a pain in the butt. They put you on the *Enterprise,* then every time we turn around, they're looking for another excuse to get you off. Doesn't that annoy you?"

"That would be an emotional response, Ensign. That said, it would be easier to fulfill me duties if I was confident I would be on the ship long enough."

"They're driving me nuts. I've tried to throw three going away parties and I had to call them all off. Not that I mind you staying, but you can't get everything organized and then call it off. People just get annoyed, and disconnecting a DJ's consoles from the com system is almost major surgery. I wish they'd let us get through it once."

T'Pol stared at Hoshi. "Was that an attempt at humor?"

"Yeah," Hoshi said. "How'd I do?"

"I would advise you against resigning from Starfleet in favor attempting to start a career as a comedienne."

Hoshi laughed. "Only a Vulcan could find a long-winded way of saying 'Don't quit your day job.'"

"I believe it is in the protocols under 'preferred methods of annoying humans.'"

"Now who's the comedienne?"

"I do try to keep my options open."

"Don't quit your day job."

"I shall take it under advisement, Hoshi. In the mean time, with regards to the uncertainty of leaving, my assignment was always supposed to be temporary. Perhaps a party may be thrown independent of a date."

"What, T'Pol, you mean a 'she may go some day so we're getting the party out of the way now party'?"

"Quite."

Hoshi laughed again. "The 'For When She Goes Whenver Party.' That could work." Her laugh quieted. "Mind if I ask you a question, T'Pol?"

"No, Ensign."

"Why did you choose me for this mission? I mean, there's not a lot of translating going on. And there are other women on the crew with more technical qualifications."

"True, but such expertise is not required. We got through the most technical part of the mission today. Furthermore, we have worked together well in other situation. I anticipated that any work I did with you on this mission would be productive. And I wanted to have pleasant company when knew I would be spending two nights here."

"What do you mean, 'pleasant company'?"

"How much elaboration is required? We have not spent much time together off shift, but when we have, such as when I have instructed you in emotional control, I have found it pleasant. And it would be highly illogical to spend two days alone with some whose company you considered unpleasant, would it not?"

"Well, yeah, I suppose it could if you could it that way, but…well, it's hard not to see that as an emotional judgment."

"Vulcans may suppress their emotions, but that does not mean we are not selective about whose company we keep. We do value and cultivate friendships."

"Yeah, I suppose you do." Hoshi ate the last of her beef stew. "Let me see what's in the desert section. You planning to meditate before turning in?"

"Of course."

"Mind if I join you?"

"I was planning to ask."

"Great."

8

8

Stripped to their underwear, Hoshi and T'Pol sat cross-legged next to each other in front of the fire place, T'Pol's fingers touching Hoshi's open palm.

T'Pol said, "Now, slowly open your eyes."

Hoshi and T'Pol slowly opened their eyes.

Hoshi rolled her head around as she leaned back on her arms and stretched her legs. "Oh, my god! How do you do that?"

"I thought you meditate yourself."

"I do, but you take it to another level," Hoshi said as she crawled to her sleeping bag and began to squirm into it. "It's like I ride a bike for a week, then I meditate with you and you strap me to a warp engine." She zipped up her bag. "And fly it into a supernova."

"The purpose is to master your emotions."

"Oh, they're mastered. Don't worry about it. Whew!"

T'Pol zipped herself into her bag and looked at Hoshi. "Hoshi, may I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"A while ago, you said you fight her every day."

"It was nothing."

"No, I believe it is significant."

"You'll think I'm crazy. You'll tell Phlox."

"If I do, you know we can rely on his discretion. And if I do not to hell him, you have my word it will remain between us."

Hoshi considered, then squirmed around in her bag to face T'Pol. "T'Pol, have you ever seen someone out the corner of your eye, but look and there's no one there? Or look in a mirror and think someone's behind you but you're alone?"

"Such things are a trick of the mind."

"I've seen things like that for as long as I can remember, and I know who she is: Me. Or another me. A mirror me. My evil twin. She's conniving and manipulative and greedy. She uses her body to wrap men around her finger and will stop at nothing to get what she wants. She can control anyone, even a Vulcan like you. She hates me. She thinks I'm weak. She wants me to be just like her. I fight her every day. You probably think I'm crazy now.

"That's why I won't have breakfast with the captain, even though I've known him longer than anyone, even longer than Commander Tucker. It was a deal breaker. I will not take advantage of anyone in any way. That's why I asked why you had me come along."

"I don't think you're crazy, Hoshi. Every Vulcan…feels as if they are two beings, they're logical selves and emotional selves. It is a daily struggle to just survive the conflict. That you have a similar conflict and err on the side of ethical behavior is…quite an admiral thing. And, if I may say so, added to the list of things I find admirable about you. This may be something to work on in your meditation, but I do not think it is worthy of Dr. Phlox's attention."

"Thanks, T'Pol."


	3. Chapter 3

T'Pol woke at the sound of music playing. Then it stopped. Another song started. Then it stopped. T'Pol realized they were all Bond tunes.

T'Pol opened her eyes. It was still night, but someone had turned on a lamp. She rolled over and saw Hoshi crouched next to her sleeping bag, holding her PADD.

Hoshi's eyes flicked up. "I'm sorry, sweetie. Did I wake you?"

"I beg your pardon?" T'Pol scrambled out of the bag.

"I tried to keep the volume way down but, you know, Vulcan ears, I guess."

"Ensign, in the future you will refrain from addressing me in an inappropriate manner. I'm surprised I have to tell you now."

Hoshi smiled. "Ensign? She's an ensign? How did that happen? Didn't put out often enough?"

"What are you talking about?"

"If I'm an ensign, what does that make Liz Cutler and Sharon Jones?"

"They hold the rank of crewman."

"Huh. Not just Hoshi then."

"If this some kind of prank, Ensign, it has past the point where anyone capable of feeling amusement would feel that."

"I love how long-winded you can be. It's almost adorable. Nope, no prank." Another tune started and stopped. "Sorry, Swee—excuse me, *Commander* T'Pol, but-"

"My correct rank is Sub-Commander. You know that."

Hoshi looked up and cocked her head to the side. "Sub-Commander? What kind of a rank is that?"

"It is my rank in the Vulcan High Command. It is the equivalent of commander in Starfleet." Her hand crept towards her scanner.

Though looking at the PADD, Hoshi knew what T'Pol was doing. "Oh, go ahead, scan me." She focused on the PADD again. Another song started and stopped. "The menu options are a little different than on my PADD. I can't seem to get to the descriptions without starting a tune."

"That is your PADD."

Hoshi smiled. "No, it's not *my* PADD."

T'Pol passed her scanner in front of Hoshi. "Curious. Delta waves. You are asleep."

"Yep, she is."

"Why are you speaking of yourself in the third person?"

"Am I reading this right, Sub-Commander? These songs are all from movies about James Bond? Is that right?"

"James Bond is the protagonist of the franchise built around him, *Ensign.*"

"Protagonist? Does he win?"

"He does defeat his adversaries through violent and improbable means."

Hoshi whistled. "Never saw that coming. And you're part of a Vulcan high command? So…Earth didn't conquer Vulcan? I'm just trying to get my brain around how messed up things are around here."

"You appear to be suffering from some sort of somnambulism, although I have never heard of a case with such detailed behavior. I will attempt to wake you-"

Hoshi smirked and did a roll back, out of T'Pol's reach. "With a kiss?" She licked her lips. "Might take more than one, honey. I like you." She laughed. "At least you don't put your lipstick on with a trowel. I don't mind the smoldering alien Lady Godiva sex goddess look, but jeez, try not to look like a 5 credit hooker. Don't get me started on the cheap perfume she wears. There are Terran males who would go for her if she showed a little class instead of looking like trash. Every once in a while, I have the urge to be nice and I try to tell her. But does she listen to me? Noooooo. She's the commander and I'm the lowly lieutenant. But which one of us is the captain's woman? There's your answer."

"To whom are you referring?" T'Pol asked.

"You," Hoshi said. "The other you, my version of you. The you in my universe."

"The Vulcan Science Directorate has determined that parallel universes-"

"'—do not exist.' I know. The other you was just as stubborn on that point. Fortunately, my captain ordered her to assist me with my experiment. Believe me, I know every reason why this won't work backwards and forwards by now."

"Assuming, for the sake of argument, that you are from another universe, and that it seems to have different ethical standards from this one, I find it hard to believe that even if you are the 'captain's woman,' that Johnathan Archer would be persuaded to divert the *Enterprise*-"

"Wait." Hoshi smiled and stood up and started walking around. "You mean Johnnie Archer is your captain?"

T'Pol stood. "Yes."

"Wow! That's amazing. And where's Max Forrest?"

"He is Captain Archer's immediate superior," T'Pol said. "He regularly contacts us from Starfleet headquarters."

"I see," Hoshi said. "Believe it or not, I'm happy for your captain. My Johnnie Archer was denied the *Enterprise* by a bunch of admirals. It always should have been his. What about Chuck Tucker? You got a Chuck Tucker?"

"Commander Tucker is the chief engineer. He and the captain have been friends for many years."

"Really? That's interesting. And what are you? I think you said you weren't in Starfleet."

"Correct. I am serving as first officer and science officer."

"First officer. Huh. My T'Pol is way down the line of succession. Sorry, hon—er, Sub-Commander, but Vulcans don't do as well where I come from. So it still is Forrest, Archer, T'Pol. With Tucker in the engine room and Hoshi on coms. Huh _. Plus ca change, plus c'est la meme chose."_

" _Oui._ "

Hoshi smiled. "Still think I'm not from another universe?"

"Yes."

"Hope your friend will get the drop on me? I know there are three of you here."

"Three?"

"You…'me,' and whichever boy toy who owns that uniform." Hoshi pointed at her jumpsuit on the floor.

"That is…Ensign Sato's uniform."

Hoshi's eyes went wide. "You mean she's a cross-dresser!? Are you serious?"

"That is the standard uniform for men and women in this universe."

Hoshi was engrossed by the jump suit. "Nice to see you getting into the spirit of things."

"I am merely playing along until a logical explanation and course of action present themselves."

"Whatever." Hoshi put on the jump suit up. She got the zipper to her breastbone when she made a face. "Eeeyuuhhhh! This thing is terrible." She pressed around her abdomen. "Especially around here. Uhr! Ahr! It's like a straitjacket." She shed her jumpsuit. "That's just awful."

"You must have a hard time wearing a spacesuit, 'Lieutenant.'"

"That's different. And someone with a jelly belly shouldn't let that thing see the light of day." Hoshi tapped her stomach. "But if you have it, show it. But anyway, you're right, Captain Forrest wouldn't divert the *Enterprise* just to indulge me. If I was that good, I'd be running the Empire, not just a com officer."

"Interesting. May I ask what your mission currently is?"

"You may. When the Empire sacked Valros, they found out about the ion storms, and oh, yeah, that crazy old perv's idea you could reach other universes. So when the Empire sent the *Enterprise* to study the storm, to see if there was anything in the subspace disruptions we could replicate and weaponize, I…helped my captain see his way clear to allowing me to bring along my own experiment."

"Which somehow involves making contact with, what would be from your point of view, another universe."

"Right. Little gizmo a Kreetassan scientist was making for the Empire, to remotely wirelessly control the body of an unconscious person. Imperial intelligence was told it could lead to a new method of infiltration."

"I have some experience in such matters, Lieutenant Sato. I can spot several flaws in that plan."

"Oh, it had a lot of problems, Sub-Commander T'Pol. And then the Kreetassan scientist died in a fire. Poor guy. He was a sweetheart. But luckily, the prototype survived, and my captain, ah, has custody of it. It's come in handy a few times, let me tell you. The other you helped me build a subspace booster for it, and the other me seemed like a good target because I've always known about her. Ever see something out of the corner of you eye-"

"You…Ensign Sato and I have already had this discussion."

"Really? Ok. So I guess you could say I'm from the other side of the mirror. We've got some kind of link, somehow, so she made an easy 'close' target. T'Pol—my T'Pol, that is—doesn't believe that anymore than you do. She thinks it'll fry my brain. I think she's hoping it will. She hates me that much."

"Your delusion just made its first breach of logic, Lieutenant. If I hated you, I would not simply hope for an accident."

"Captain's woman, remember? T'Pol harms one hair on my head, Phlox gets a female Vulcan to perform medical experiments on. And the captain sent along a couple of soldiers. But this gets back to about your trying to wake me. As long as I'm in the driver's seat, you can't wake her up. And if you try to force it, she could have a brain hemorrhage. You don't want that."

T'Pol felt a spike of anger, but she kept her voice even. Whatever was going on here, a display of emotions would not help her resolve the situation. "If you are who you say you are," T'Pol said, "you should know I do not take kindly to having someone under my command threatened."

"Who's making a threat?" Hoshi said. "I'm just providing with you some facts that I hope will lead you to make the best decision for you and Ensign Sato."

"Logically, you cannot control her body indefinitely."

"I don't intend to. I just want to see what's here, introduce myself, and maybe make a friend. Say, just chill with you for an hour or two. Then I lay down. Your Hoshi wakes up in a few hours and she won't remember a thing. Is that really so much to ask?"

T'Pol considered. "Your word my Hoshi Sato will be unharmed."

"She might just feel a little extra tired is all, if she notices anything."

"Very well."

"Have a seat."

T'Pol sat on the floor. Hoshi played with the PADD and lounge music started playing softly. "Ok, where's the—never mind, I see it. You guys are messy." She crossed to the food locker. "Someone likes her tea," she said as she rummaged through it, "same as mine. Which reminds me—my T'Pol's a blonde, but your hair's dark. I was wondering about the difference."

"I am blonde as well. Blondes have…an unfortunate reputation on Vulcan. I have been dying it since childhood."

"Interesting." She'd poured two cups of tea. "You might want to experiment with washing it out sometime," Hoshi said. She handed T'Pol her cup. "It would look good on you." She sat down and raised her cup. "Cheers."

"I would hardly call this a social occasion."

"Oh, don't spoil it. Make the best of it. And I won't tell anyone you know."

They touched cups.

Hoshi took a sip. "So, Sub-Commander T'Pol, why don't you tell me about yourself?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Well, for one thing, how did a Vulcan sub-commander get assigned to a human starship?"

8

8

As the conversation went on, T'Pol noted Hoshi edging closer. After an hour, she asked, "Is there a reason you keep intruding on my personal space?"

"Just getting comfy," Hoshi purred. "Why? Am I making you feel uncomfortable?"

T'Pol noted the subtle emphasis on the word 'feel.' "If you are trying to provoke me to loosen my control of my emotions, I have run into that before."

"Yeah, my T'Pol had a rough experience when we had her infiltrate some Vulcan dissidents. Word is this guy named Tolaris forced himself on her somehow, some telepathic contact she didn't want. That sort of thing happened to you?"

"If you have a point to make, 'Lieutenant Sato,' I suggest you make it quickly. This value of this encounter is declining."

"The point, Sub-Com-AND-duhr T'Pol, is that Tolaris—if that was him—tried to make you feel too much. It would be as if you took a human who had never drunk in his entire life and you forced him to drink 100 proof Vodka until he passed out. Not a good idea. You want to start with a little wine, just a little. Give them a taste. That's what I did tonight. A little music, a little conversation, a little unresolved mystery about whether I'm who I say am or product of your friend's imagination, that made you feel something, didn't it?"

"If it did…it was not pleasant."

"But if you weren't worried about your Hoshi, it would be pleasant?"

"Again, what is your point?"

"I can take over and do just this, sit with you, play music, talk, maybe dance for you or with you, or…" she traced a finger on T'Pol's palm. "…whatever you want."

"If that is sexual reference, lesbianism is not practiced by Vulcan females."

"The other you said that right up until we were alone in the kitchen of a Klingon ship we were raiding. Suffice it to say, she hasn't said that in a while. And it doesn't hurt that it helped her get promoted to commander. Max will kill me if he catches me with another guy, but he just loves to watch me with a woman. Or two. Or three. But I digress. We would go there only if you wanted it, T'Pol. Because it's all about you. At the end of the day, all you want is to feel, and you don't care what. And I can help you do it. And it will help you deal with your human crew. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"And what would you get out of it, Lieutenant?"

"Who says I want anything?"

"You strike me as a person whose relationships are transactional, and I can not see the other side of the transaction."

"Maybe I just want to be a good girl, and help you for the sake of helping you."

"Unlikely. In any case, when is all this supposed to happen? The ion storm will be over tomorrow night."

"You don't need the ion storm." She got up. "I'll show you."

T'Pol followed Hoshi to a console. Hoshi said, "The other you told me what to look for, after piling on a ton of conditionals. I can't decide which one of you is more stubborn. Ah, here we are." She pointed at a waveform schematic, with a white line in sea of red and green. "That's the subspace domain that the ion storm is allowing to bridge the universes."

"And unusual signature," T'Pol said, "but not unusual enough to convince me."

"Point is, you can duplicate the conditions to allow a signal through with two tricroders and the warp coil of a probe. I build a gizmo on my side. Then you invite your Hoshi to your cabin, knock her out, and then I take over. We do our thing and I go home."

"I will not betray my shipmate."

"Then don't betray her. Tell her what you're doing. Tell your captain. You can find some sciencey way to sell it, I'm sure. And we wouldn't do it forever. Just long enough for you to get a feel for feeling." She turned crossed back to the mantle and turned off the PADD's music. "Just putting everything back way your Hoshi likes it." She got in her bag. "I'll be back tomorrow night. You can give me your answer then." She closed her eyes. Her body quickly settled into sleep.

The console beeped. T'Pol turned in time to see the white waveform disappear from the monitor.


	4. Chapter 4

T'Pol sat at the console, a PADD on the desk in front of her. She had slept fitfully and spent her waking time either double-checking equipment or doing theoretical calculations. And no matter how she looked at the problem, the prospect that "Lieutenant Sato's" origin could be in another universe could not be ruled out. The sun had come up, but the sky glowed with aurora.

Hoshi stirred in her bag. "'Morning. Why are you up so early?"

"I had some trouble sleeping," T'Pol said.

"Sorry to hear that." Hoshi sat up. "What time is it?"

"0745 *Enterprise* time."

"You let me sleep in? And the captain was worried about me being a bad influence on you?" She climbed out of the bag and rummaged through their gear. "Bathing wipes, where are the—oh, here they are." She pulled a plastic bag out of a larger package. In her underwear and bare feet, she walked over to T'Pol. "What are you working on?"

"Theoretical calculations."

"Nnn." Hoshi turned away, towards the hall leading to a small room they'd set up as their lavatory. "We need to get you a hobby."

"That is my hobby."

"No, we have to find something for you other than meditation that isn't work rela—hey, I didn't see this last night."

"What?" T'Pol looked up. Hoshi was standing in front of a full-length mirror.

Hoshi scrutinized her reflection and turned her body to different angles. "I swear to God I've gained weight." She turned towards T'Pol. "Be honest with me, Sub-Commander, do I look like I have a little more junk in my tr-"

Her reflection leaped half out of the mirror and grabbed Hoshi's arm, grinning wolfishly. She tried to drag Hoshi back into the mirror. Hoshi screamed as she resisted.

"Hoshi!" T'Pol leaped from her chair and ran towards Hoshi.

"T'Pol!"

The reflection yanked Hoshi into the mirror just as T'Pol was inches from them. T'Pol kept running and slammed into the mirror. She felt and heard glass break…

…and woke with start in the darkened ballroom, jerking almost upright in her sleeping bag, on the brink of calling Hoshi's name.

The room was lit by moonlight through the windows. T'Pol turned to where Hoshi slept in her bag, her eyes closed and breathing deeply, no indication that anything was wrong.

T'Pol slowly lay down, not taking her eyes off the young human.

8

8

When they had breakfast, Hoshi asked, "Rough night last night?"

"I…had some disquieting dreams."

"That's not good." Hoshi thought it over and asked, "It wasn't because you meditated with me, was it? You couldn't devote enough attention to yourself-"

"No, Hoshi, no, you are never any trouble. Don't think that. If anything, I usually sleep more soundly after we meditate."

"Then what? Is it the place getting to you? It is almost too quiet."

"I…I would prefer not to discuss the matter at this time."

"Ok. But if you want to talk, T'Pol, I'm here for you."

"Thank you, Ensign. That is very kind of you."

"No problem."

Hoshi put on a ball cap and sunglasses as they set out, both wearing backpacks containing empty sample containers, a partable shelter, and food. Outside the mansion's front door, Hoshi looked up at the auroras carving lines in the blue sky. "So there's no way that ion storm can hurt us on the ground."

"No. But if it did, we would be dead before we felt anything."

"Hey, we've been on this planet 24 hours and nothing freaky has happened yet. I'm all for a mission that goes smoothly for once." She pointed. "That road goes straight to the…" She saw the look on T'Pol's face. "Sub-Commander?"

"I'm all right. The village is almost one and a half kilometers away?"

"Yes."

"Then let's go."

They took tricorder readings and collected soil and plant samples as they followed the winding road to the village. Many buildings were still standing, and boats were still tied on a pier.

T'Pol said, "This community does not seem relevant to mining."

"There are other large estates on this island," Hoshi said. "My guess is this town primarily served them. Maybe as the mines played out they were trying to reorient the economy towards tourism."

"I did not know you were an anthropologist."

"Language is intertwined with culture. You can't really appreciate one without the other." She turned in a circle as she walked. "Weird. The way they just left everything."

A few hundred meters along the shore from the village, they found a secluded beach.

Hoshi said, "Looks like a good place to have lunch."

T'Pol studied her scanner. "No predators of any kind in the vicinity. Nothing unusual with the beach or the substrata. Weather conditions are favorable. I believe the area is safe."

"All we have to do is find a spot. I hate when the sun worshippers all get here first."

The portable shelter was lightweight and collapsible and fit in T'Pol's backpack. Its built-in frame expanded to a hybrid of a tent and a large sleeping bag. Two people could crawl in on their hands and knees and sit up.

As they ate lunch, T'Pol said, "I don't understand sun bathing."

"I know. Even today, people risk cancer from ultraviolet rays. Illogical. I agree with you on that."

"No, Hoshi, I mean the phrase. Why call it bathing when you are not immersed in fluid?"

"Good question. I'm not sure."

When they finished lunch, Hoshi pulled out PADD. "Sensors at the mansion are still registering, and I'm getting the balloon's EM beacon. The *Enterprise* should have no problem beaming the instrument package aboard when they come back tomorrow."

"We should get started back, but we have six hours of daylight. I suggest we rest."

"Ok. Let me open a vent flap, so you don't get too much of the human scent." Hoshi worked a zipper in the ceiling. "There you go. And a little breeze." She lay down and put her ball cap over her face. "Just let me know when it's time to get going."

T'Pol lay on her back nest to Hoshi. "Agreed."

Hosh's chest rose and fell with deep breaths.

T'Pol said, "Hoshi?"

"Yeah?"

"May I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure."

"It is extremely personal."

"No, ask away."

"Are you bisexual?"

"WHAT!?" Hoshi ripped off her ball cap and sprang to a seated position.

"I said-"

"I know what you said. Holy crap!"

"I did say it would be very personal," T'Pol said.

"I know," Hoshi said, "and I should know by now you don't mess around. Wow!"

"If you do not wish to answer, I understand."

"No, it's…yes, I'm bi, but I don't advertise that fact. There are enough guys that say they want to watch that…ok, I falsified my Starfleet application and said I was straight. I just wanted to save myself some hassles. How did you know? Who told you?"

"I would prefer not to indulge my source at this time."

"It must be someone I know."

"You could say that."

"Crap. Why did you ask?"

"It was just a question."

"No one just asks that question, T'Pol."

T'Pol thought and said, "Do you know the Vulcan word t'hy'la?"

"Yeah," Hoshi said, "it means lover or friend or sibling. It doesn't exactly translate."

"It doesn't exactly translate because it assumes divisions where there are none. Anyone other than a parent, a child, or a mate is a potential t'hy'la, if there is affection that is mutual and understood by both parties. The rest is context and details."

"That's a lovely way of looking at it," Hoshi said. "Human relationships are more complicated and messy. When you put sex into a friendship, it can end in disaster. Yes, you are gorgeous, but I have a lot of respect for you and I consider you a friend. And as a friend, I love you very much. I wouldn't want to risk that. Plus, you're an emotional innocent. You're just not used to them. I wouldn't want to hurt you."

"I can not imagine you doing anything not in my best interest," T'Pol said. "I have come to feel respect and affection for you, too. It's the reason for all the things I have done on your behalf, what you call 'tough love.' That description is more accurate than you know. And…you should know it is also the reason our meditation is as intimate as it is. I thought you should know another option is available."

"What, every seven years?"

"We *have* to mate every seven years, but that is not the only time we can pair."

"What about lesbianism? Don't Vulcans find that illogical?"

"Quite illogical. That doesn't mean I couldn't give you any pleasure you wanted."

"I see." Hoshi thought it over. "That's…that's a lot to digest, T'Pol. I mean…I don't know what to think. Tell you what. Why don't you stay in here and meditate for a few minutes and I'll be down the beach? Then we'll head back."

"You don't have to-"

Hoshi was already scrambling out of the shelter.

"…leave," T'Pol said quietly after Hoshi had left.

8

8

Before leaving the beach, they collected a sample of sea water. They returned by a slightly different route and took more soil samples, plant samples, and tricorder readings. But there was no light banter. If it wasn't work-related, Hoshi was silent.

T'Pol's outward demeanor remained impassive as ever, but inside she spent the afternoon lambasting herself for what might have turned out to be a disastrous decision. Of course she could not accept "Lieuteant Sato's" claim of being in another universe at face value without ruling out other possibilities. And she had started with the most logical and the least probable: the whole scenario was an elaborate ruse by Hoshi to trick T'Pol into a sexual encounter. Knowing Hoshi as she did, the notion was so at odds with the ensign's character it was almost not worth considering. But Hoshi's technical expertise was more than up to the task, so T'Pol had proceeded with the only course of action she could come up with: to force the issue. And now it seemed as if her ham-handed sexual overture could have damaged or destroyed what friendship with Hoshi she possessed.

T'Pol couldn't say for sure when the feelings of respect and affection for Hoshi had begun, and they had had had little contact outside the bridge or other situations related to their duties. Yet T'Pol had thought that some bond was there, however tenuous. Even as she felt closest to Commander Tucker, she wanted Hoshi to have a place in her life, and had hoped to cultivate what friendship was there.

They ate dinner in silence and took care of personal hygiene without speaking. Then T'Pol busied herself at the command post while doing calculations on another, more logical possibility: that some form of supspace radiation released by the ion storm has produced an episode of somnambulism in Hoshi, and "Lieutenant Sato" was the combination of her fears of becoming an amoral person and a vivid fantasy life. So T'Pol didn't really pay attention to the sounds of zippers and rustling fabrics.

T'Pol did notice when Hoshi spoke. "T'Pol?"

T'Pol half-turned her head. "Yes?"

"Would you mind if I put some music on?"

"No." T'Pol turned back to her work. Lounge music started playing.

"T'Pol?"

"Yes, Hoshi?"

"What are you doing?"

"Theoretical calculations."

"Anything really important?"

T'Pol turned and looked. Hoshi had unrolled her sleeping bag and laid it flat in front of the fireplace. Hoshi was sitting on it in just her underwear. "Uh…no, Hoshi, nothing urgent."

"Could you come over here for a minute?"

T'Pol crossed to the bag. She and Hoshi ended up kneeling on the bag, facing each other.

"I want to apologize for freaking out earlier," Hoshi said.

"No apology is necessary," T'Pol said.

"No, it is. You caught me off guard and I didn't know how to handle it at first. But I realized you might get the wrong idea if I didn't speak to you for too long. So, don't worry. We're good. Ok?"

T'Pol hesitated, then said, "Of course. Is that all you wanted to discuss?"

"No." Hoshi reached over and put her hand on T'Pol's. "I really have been attracted to you all this time. I was never sure what to do about it. And I've had some really intense dreams about you now and then. Part of me wants to act on it, but I don't want to risk hurting you or our friendship."

"You won't."

"Good. So…I was thinking that I've been a little…needy lately. Now I could find another room or go outside and take care of it myself. Or I could…show you how to…stimulate me until I have an orgasm. I normally prefer partners with experience, but in your case, I will make a very big exception. If you want to. You don't have to say yes. I'd understand."

"I…" T'Pol looked into Hoshi's eyes and didn't care about any of the other issues of the day. Hoshi was t'hy'la. And maybe a human form of intimacy was the way to express that bond. "Yes. I want to do that, Hoshi. I want to be with you."

"All right." Hoshi reached up and gently caressed T'Pol's face. "Just do what I tell you. And if anything feels wrong and you want to stop, just tell me, and we'll stop. Ok?"

"Understood," T'Pol said softly. "Proceed."


	5. Chapter 5

Lying naked on her back on the sleeping bag, Hoshi opened her eyes and blinked them as if to clear them.

Also naked, T'Pol was kneeling next to the young human. "Hoshi? Are you all right?"

Hoshi lifted her head. "All right?"

"Did I do something wrong?"

Hoshi sat up. "Are you kidding? That was amazing! Look at this." She held up one hand. It was shaking slightly. "Not many people can do that. And that was your first time? You've never done anything like that before?"

"No."

"And you feel all right?"

"Yes. It was…very pleasant."

"Good." Hoshi gave T'Pol a quick kiss. "I have to walk this off." She got up and started walking around. "Man. We'll talk more after we get home, but right now, I think I know where to go when I need to make a bootie call."

"'Bootie call'? What do shoes have to do with intercourse?"

Hoshi had crossed to her PADD and turned off the music. She chuckled. "No, T'Pol, it means-" She heard a voice whispering out of the PADD. She looked down at it and her eyes went wide. "T'POL!?"

T'Pol sprang to her feet. "What?"

"What is this?" Hoshi sounded distraught.

T'Pol came to look over Hoshi's shoulder.

Hoshi said, "I'll start the video from the beginning."

She tabbed some menu options, and the video started from the beginning. It was Hoshi's own face, taken with the PADD's night vision sensor.

"Hi, Hoshi, from the other side of the mirror," the image whispered. "Nice to meet me at last. Thanks for taking good care of yourself. I was worried you'd be a little fattie. But I think you're gorgeous." The image flipped around, looking down at a sleeping T'Pol. "Your T'Pol is really pretty, too. Even cuter than mine. I love he old timey Vulcan haircut. Wonder what that means?" The image flipped back to Hoshi's face. "Don't worry. I'll do my best to keep my hands off her. Wouldn't want to spoil her for you. Vulcan body heat…if you haven't experienced it, you don't know what you're missing. Ciao, sweetheart." She blew a kiss and the video ended.

Hoshi turned to T'Pol. "T'Pol? What is that?"

"You must have made that video before you woke me last night," T'Pol said.

"Before I WHAT?"

"Please, calm yourself."

"Don't tell me to calm myself!"

"You don't remember making that?"

"No! But—you knew—T'Pol—"

"I had to rule out other possibilities, such as all this was a ruse to maneuver me into a sexual encounter."

"YOU HAD SEX WITH ME TO CHECK A THEORY!?"

"I had to explore all the possibilities-"

"Oh, you explored all right!" Hoshi started pacing back and forth. "What did she—I mean about her T'Pol and the mirror?"

"You claimed you were another Hoshi Sato," T'Pol said, "and you were controlling that body by remote control."

"And it never occurred to you to tell me?"

"I wanted to make sure-"

"Not good enough, dammit! What did she mean?"

"She indicated that you have some sort of psychic link, that she is the one you've seen out of the corner of your eye."

Hoshi dropped the PADD as she went pale. "The corner of…she's real!?"

"Hoshi…"

"AND YOU WEREN'T GOING TO TELL ME!?"

"Not until…"

"SHUT UP! STOP TALKING!"

"Then how am I supposed to answer all your questions?"

Hoshi started pacing back and forth again. "Oh my god, oh my god. She's real, she's real. She's coming for me. I always knew. Oh my god. She's coming for me." She started sweating, her breathing becoming rapid.

T'Pol took a couple quick steps and grabbed Hoshi's wrists. "Hoshi what are you talking about?"

"She wants to take over! She wants to make me just like her. She-" Hoshi looked into T'Po's eys. "I'm sorry. I know you'll try to stop me." Hoshi lunged in with a headbutt. T'Pol staggered back. She saw Hoshi spin, to deliver a head kick. T'Pol ducked under the kick and charged in. They tumbled to the floor, but T'Pol ended up holding Hoshi from behind.

Hoshi was hysterical. "Let go of me! Just give me a phase pistol and walk away."

"I will not allow you to immolate yourself."

"There's no other way! Let me go! LET ME GOOOO-!"

"Hoshi, listen to me. Just listen! Every time you have faced your fears, you have prevailed. Every time your skills have been called on, you have risen to the challenge. You have saved lives, including mine. Your desire for anonymity does not lessen your accomplishments. You can defeat your counterpart."

"You don't even believe she's real!"

"Of course not. It's part of my job. Saying the opposite of what Captain Archer says is part of being the Annoying Vulcan First Officer. 'Time travel exists.' 'It does not exist.' 'This planet looks interesting.' 'It's a waste of time.' I imagine if the captain ever tells me I'm beautiful, I will have to argue I am hideous."

"You're trying to make a joke now, T'Pol?"

"I am trying to tell you that if you are correct, Hoshi, if she is from another universe, she is as human as you are and can be beaten."

"I know what she's like, T'Pol. You have anything to do with her, that's her in."

"No, Hoshi, she can be defeated, because you have one thing on your side that she doesn't."

"What?"

"Me."

Hoshi stopped struggling, and T'Pol eased her grip. She let Hoshi go, and Hoshi turned to face T'Pol. She said, "She said she has a T'Pol, too."

"But her T'Pol will only help her grudgingly," T'Pol said, "and even then, I think our counterparts are not exactly like us. Furthermore, Lieutenant Sato is overconfident. She gave her game away without knowing it. I know what she wants, and why she is doing this. That's how we beat her."

8

8

Dressed in her cat suit, T'Pol sat cross-legged next to the sleeping bag an underwear-clad Hoshi was sleeping in. Her scanner beeped softly. T'Pol's eyes flicked down to it and then back to Hoshi.

Hoshi's eyes opened. She sat up and unzipped the bag.

T'Pol said, "Good evening, Lieutenant Sato."

"Hello, T'Pol." She stood up. "Hmmm…my…her body feels like she had some fun. Was that you?"

T'Pol didn't answer.

"Your first time?"

Still no answer.

"I knew you'd think she was making this up. Only logical way to check, right?"

Silence.

"Still no answer? And we got along so well last night. But as you can see, I already helped you. Have you considered my proposal?"

T'Pol stood. "Irrelevant. That is not why you're here."

"Oh, really?"

"You are here because attempting to reconnect with your counterpart was the only sure way to find out if you had succeeded."

"I thought you were skeptical."

"Captain Archer has advised me to keep an open mind," T'Pol said, "so I can entertain a hypothesis and follow it to its logical conclusion.

"Let us assume you are the counterpart of Hoshi Sato in another universe. Let us also assume your universe has a…different ethical standard from mine, and that in such an environment, an amoral and ambitious woman could use guile, sexuality, and manipulation to further her own rapacious ends. Logically, the last thing such a woman would care about is her counterpart in another universe, if she considered the possibility at all."

"Yet here I am. Maybe my appetites can't be sated by one universe."

"I don't doubt it. But as you are only a lieutenant in your fleet, you are not able to impose your whims on one universe, let alone another one. You may be ambitious, but you are also patient and pragmatic. You would not do anything on a whim if there was no clear way it could help you achieve your goals.

"Yet it is logical that you would be concerned with your own ability to achieve your goals. You told me you sometimes have the urge to be nice to your T'Pol. You believe those urges come from my Hoshi. While I can not imagine what agency could be responsible for a psychic link between you and your counterpart, I can stipulate that it exists. You believe that some of Hoshi's attributes of compassion, loyalty, and duty are bleeding through to you. You are concerned she could hold you back. And so you decided to destroy her."

"I did?" Hoshi asked. She made a show of pressing her fingers to her wrist. "Hmm, Hoshi's body still has a pulse. I seem to have failed. I could have grabbed a phase pistol and blown…her brains out last night."

"You could not be sure what would happen to you if you were connected to her body when she died," T'Pol said. "And you probably found sadistic enjoyment in the thought of terrifying her into immolating herself. That was when I knew your true intentions."

Hoshi's smile had faded. "I underestimated you."

"You underestimated both of us." T'Pol held her scanner and selected an option.

A hologram of Hoshi in her underwear appeared in front of her own body. "Hello, Hoshi," the hologram said. "T'Pol told me all about you. I want you to go away. I don't care what you do in your world. Just stay out of mine." The holo vanished.

Hoshi said, "That's supposed to scare me?"

"I am not interested in scaring you," T'Pol said. "I prefer to appeal to your self-interest. I do not know what your T'Pol is like. But I have already had long and varied career, and I have acquired many skills. My shipmates do not know what they all are because they are not all relevant to my position as Captain Archer's first officer. But I have many skills that can make life a nightmare for someone like you.

"If you never trouble this universe's Hoshi Sato again, I will consider the matter closed, and that will be the end of it. But if anything happens to her and I detect your hand on it, I will revisit the hypothesis of parallel universes. I will find a way to enter your world. I will find you. And I will end you."

"Threats, T'Pol? That's very un-Vulcan."

"Threats are illogical, Lieutenant Sato. I am providing you with facts that I hope will lead you to a course of action that is in your best interest."

"Yeah? And do you know why you're doing it? Why did you stay on the *Enterprise?* Why do you like having your Hoshi around?" She took a step closer. "Why did you have sex with her? I can feel what you did. Even if you ever admit it to yourself, you'll never tell her. You're pathetic."

"And you are not as formidable as you think you are if you allow your emotions to cloud your judgment. My relationship with my Hoshi Sato is my affair and not relevant to our discussion. Your reply."

"Ok. What do you want?"

T'Pol's terms including Lieutenat Sato recording a message for Ensign Sato. After Hoshi recorded her own reply hologram, she said to T'Pol, "Are we done?"

"One more thing, Lieutenant. I will not insult your intelligence by believing you are a woman of your word, but you should understand I am a woman of mine. Stay on your side of the mirror. Goodbye, Lieutenant Sato."

T'Pol tabbed an option on her scanner. Hoshi's eyes rolled back into her head and her legs gave out; T'Pol caught the young human as she fell.

8

8

Lieutenant Hoshi Sato was sitting in a chair with a metal headband on her head, connected by wires to a bank of machines on a small desk. She cried out as sparks flared from the boxes.

"Lieutenant!" Ensign Elizabeth Cutler helped the headband off Hoshi's head while Commander T'Pol inspected the machines. The soldiers sent along to be Hoshi's bodyguards became more attentive.

T'Pol smirked slightly. "Completely fried. How will the captain react to your destroying his favorite toy?"

Hoshi climbed out of her seat. "I'm not worried. I'm the captain's woman; I can get out of this. You're another story. You could be executed for trying to electrocute me. Or it could have been just an unfortunate accident and you just get a beating. It's all up to you, although being executed isn't a bad way to get out of Blofeld Month."

T'Pol glared at Hoshi. Then she turned and walked to the curtained-off area where Hoshi was sleeping.

Hoshi smiled as she followed her. "Yeah, those movies aren't that annoying."

8

8

Ensign Hoshi Sato sat on her sleeping bag and watched the hologram of her body saying things she didn't remember saying.

"Hello, Hoshi," the hologram said. "I'm going to leave you alone. You don't have to worry about me anymore. Goodbye." The hologram vanished.

"And that's it?" Hoshi said. "Do you believe her?"

"If she is who she says she is," T'Pol answered, "she is the sort of person who would embark on an endeavor only if the benefits outweighed the costs. I managed to impress on her that further action against you would be…costly."

"And if she isn't who she says she is?"

T'Pol took a step closer. "Then you still have a lot of anxieties to address."

"Well, it's not going to be here."

"Yes, after we return to the ship-"

"No, T'Pol, I don't mean 'here' this planet, I mean 'here' deep space on the *Enterprise.*" Hoshi began to collect her sleeping bags and the rest of her clothes. "I'm going to sleep outside tonight. As soon as I get back to the ship, I'm resigning my commission. The captain can arrange for a Vulcan ship to take me back home. Maybe they can drop off a Vulcan translator that you could be all logical with."

"Hoshi-"

"What!?" Hoshi rounded on T'Pol. "'It would be a loss to Starfleet'? What do you care about Starfleet? I never wanted any of this! John talked me into joining, and I thought I would be on Earth, doing translations and teaching others to be on site interpreters. And when he got me on his ship, I thought well, at least I can teach until the end of the term and have some time to prepare myself. Nope. I didn't want to be bounced all over the room or have people's lives riding on me. John may want to be in the history books, but I don't. I certainly didn't think I'd have a bitchy overbearing Vulcan looking over my shoulder. And just when I thought there was something in you I could like…" She trailed off. "I don't know where to begin, T'Pol. It was just an experiment to you, wasn't it? Just data. I guess it was too much to expect anything else. May I be excused, Sub-Commander?"

T'Pol nodded. Hoshi collected the last of her effects and left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Hoshi kept things professional and T'Pol remained stoic, so if Cutler and Jones noticed anything during the shuttle pod runs recovering the equipment and Hoshi and T'Pol, they didn't say anything in front of T'Pol.

The *Enterprise* had left the Drakus system by dinner time. T'Pol had dinner with Archer and Trip. The two humans asked general questions about how things had gone, and T'Pol deftly gave vague answers with an occasional comment about how she and Hoshi had worked well together. Which was true.

She returned to her cabin to meditate. Achieving calm was not as easy as it had been.

The door chimed.

"Enter."

The door slid open and Hoshi walked in. "Is this a bad time?"

"No. Please."

Hoshi sat on a pillow next to T'Pol.

T'Pol asked, "Have you written your letter of resignation?"

Hoshi thought for a moment. "The ship's computer has a template letter in the word processing program," Hoshi said. "I stared a that thing for twenty minutes before I realized, 'Am I going to end up back in Brazil, happily teach for the rest of my life, and forget all about *Enterprise*? No. First, the captain is going to try and talk me out of it. Then sooner or later he and/or Commander Tucker will get the truth out of either or both of us-'"

"I could see myself telling Commander Tucker in confidence."

"Yeah, there's a lot of chatter about you two. You make a good couple. So anyway, 'they get the truth about what happened and I still want to leave, and then all hell breaks loose, and after a ton of drama, I end up back on the *Enterprise* and we end up talking it out anyway.'"

"That pattern does seem to recur, though it usually involves my peoples' attempts to get me off *Enterprise.*"

"Yeah, so I figured I'd just cut to the chase." Hoshi took a deep breath. "I'm sorry about thing things I said, T'Pol. I know you mean well, and I know deep down, that you care. You won't admit it and you'd be a pain in the ass about it, but it's true. And in your shoes, I might not have done much better."

"You could have handled some things better. You did try to warn me that introducing sex into a friendship was dangerous, and for…whatever reason, I did not listen."

"You weren't the only one. The most drop-dead gorgeous woman I know makes the bluntest proposition I've ever heard out of the blue, and do I say it's a bad idea? At least try and dig until I know what's going on? No, I did what any guy would have done: I dove right in. There's enough stupidity to go around.

"The question is, what do we do now? I can tell you right now that the only thing harder than trying to be friendly with you is staying mad at you. You were in a tough spot and you made a mistake. And being…inexperienced with humans earns you a lot of slack." Hoshi paused. "Besides, if I let this drive us apart, she wins."

"I see."

"I know, but…" She shrugged. "I figure we can put this behind us, try to learn from it, and go forward with…well, whatever the heck this is. That is if you still want an anxiety-ridden and possibly delusional polyglot for a t'hy'la."

"I do, if you can endure a bitchy, overbearing and emotionally inexperienced Vulcan who will show you absolutely no favoritism."

Hoshi smiled. "Yeah, I think I can."

THE END


End file.
